Trail to Memories
by Angel Ayami
Summary: The summary is on the inside. This is also does take place in Hyrule, but there are plenty of Fire Emblem items inside, please don't hurt me frist crossover. Also, this is a fanfiction dedicated to one of my friends. Warning! Contains Personality Changes
1. SummaryCopyright Disclaimer

Summary: People believe that certain events happen for a reason right? However, how can one figure out a reason for a girl fainted in the forest, with only a name and a symbol thinking it is a birthmark, with no memories of anything else happen? In the land of Hyrule things become in danger as the darkness of evil begins to rear its ugly head. Shadows begin to cover the land by the two most unlikely of villains, creating chaos in their tracks. Feuds by even the simplest of allies begin to appear. However, there's only one force that can stop it; the ancient prophecy of Hyrule, even before the Seven Sages. Banning together, five young heroes must set out on a quest, to not only save the land, but to bring back the mysterious girl's memories of origin. Join now, as they fight in a tale of action, horror, a beloved romance, mystery, and violent betrayals as they try for their lives to make the prophecy come back to life!

Copyrights:

Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem characters are copyright of Nintendo

Luella is a copyright of herself (a.k.a AngelicDragonElf on Deviantart)

Sage is copyright of myself (Sage101)


	2. Dedication

**This fan fiction is dedicated to my friend, Luella (AngelicDragonElf on Deviantart). I really must say you've really kept me going, no matter how much you're busy, I know that you're with me in the spirit of my art. I hope that this fan fiction will interest you and think that I'm trying hard to get back to writing. This is the story that I really mulled over from the one I previously thought about. Enjoy, love you always as a friend Luella. **

**P.S. Keep up your own good work too, I look forward to more of your comic 'Promises' and many other pictures. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Stormy Night She Came

**Trail to Memories**

**Chapter 1: The Stormy Night She Came**

Clouds…dark as night, hiding the most sparkling of stars, rain poured from the heavens, showering parched fall grass with their tears. Wind lashed and whipped the branches of trees while frightened land creatures were forced to take cover into hidden groves or dens while thunder made its low roar. No one was safe outdoors.

In the small farm village of Ordon, the best place for ranching products in all of Hyrule could be found. The storm continued to batter at the landscape while the villagers were all safe and warm inside their individual homes. However, one inhabitant was rather unsettled; he sat at an oak wood desk, running a scrap of cloth along a wooden sword, though his eyes were staring out the window. "It looks like its not going to stop anytime soon…" he spoke to himself with a sigh. His name was Marth, he came to the village with his sister Elice, father, and friend Roy (rather he just followed without permission). To Marth himself it was peaceful, save for the occasional storms that came around.

"Marth, you're still awake?" a girl's voice came from the doorway causing him to look over across the room. His little sister Elice stood there, looking at him with tired eyes for having just woken up. She was young and graceful for her age, not to mention a rather pretty one too, she could've been mistaken for royalty if someone thought of asking.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't rest. What about you though? Why are you out of bed at this time of night?" He responded as his sister walked in and sat on top of his bed, rubbing an eye slightly.

"The storm woke me up. It sounds really bad than it is normally." she yawned, her older brother chuckled; slightly amused by his sister's explanation of why she was awake. Though he couldn't help but inwardly agree with Elice about the storm. He turned his head to look back out to the unrelenting tempest.

A burst of golden light sparked within the confines of the forest! It was neither lightning, nor the spark of flame, but pure gold like that of the sun, with beams so blindingly bright. Marth stood up so fast causing him to knock over with his chair with a loud bang. "What the hell…?!"

"What was that?" Elice questioned, for she had seen the odd phenomenon as well.

"I don't know Elice, but I'm going to go check it out alright? Just do me a favor and stay here."

"But..!"

"Don't argue right now, it could be dangerous! I'll be back in a few minutes, promise." Marth picked up his fallen wooden blade then raced out of the room, out of the house into the icy rain.

However, moments earlier an auburn haired girl was running through the forest trail, panting heavily as she did. From behind large bulky Moblins gave chase, spears held aloft in joy of the sport. "You're not going to get away you little whelp. Our masters will pay us greatly for your head!" One shouted, the leader of the group, while others broke out in laughter.

The girl kept on racing down through the muddy ground not trying to look back as the rain lashed down. Her silvery blue dress torn in different places and completely soaked through, her sandal covered feet were caked in a layer of damp dirt, her legs were tired from running, her breath intake hurt as if her lungs were being pierced with knives. Suddenly her foot caught on a rock and…

_RIP!!_

The sound of leather straps paring from the sole of the sandal while the threads strained and tore away. With combination of the destroyed piece of footwear and the rock caused the poor girl to stumble, almost falling if she didn't catch herself on the nearest tree.

"Heh, heh…." the lead Moblin snorted with laughter, as he and the other monsters surrounded the defenseless female. "All alone, surrounded, defenseless, and nowhere to run. How pitiful, I thought you would put up a fight but there is a wrongness there." As he continued to ramble the girl looked to the side, seeing the little lights in Ordon Village.

'Help…' she thought, clenching a fist slightly.

"Boss, allow me to finish off the weakling, our masters merely wish for her head as proof that she's dead." spoke a greedy subordinate of the Moblins holding up his spear.

"Hmph, as you wish…" The leader responded allowing the other to step forward to do what he wanted.

'Somone….please…help me…I don't want to die….' the girl thought fearfully after hearing their not so private conversation. That was when the Moblin held the spear horizontally, prepared to strike and kill. 'Help…!' she thought more as a golden upside down triangle with a blue core began to glow. The moment they swung the weapon, she screamed; "HELP ME!!!!" when she did it caused the glow to brighten. Suddenly it shout out bright beams knocking away all the Moblins with a powerful force and temporarily blinded them.

As the shine faded the weakened girl panted softly and collapsed to her knees because they were shaking so badly, then slowly she laid on her stomach, gasping for air while she looked at her hand while her vision faded in and out before going black.

"Geez…" Marth sighed as he ran his hand in his wet bangs, while his friend stood at his side.

"This is so damn weird; we both saw the same light but now it's gone and we're in the woods during a storm!" This is Link, he's born and raised in Ordon Village as far as he knew, and he was not only a friend of Marth's and his companions, but friend of the princess of Hyrule.

"Maybe we should just go back. I mean if we can't find _anything_ then there's no point of being out here and possibly getting a chance of becoming ill!" Marth shouted over a loud thunderclap that echoed through the area. "Honestly…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Link sighed about to turn away, lowering the lantern in his left hand and wooden sword in his right. Then there was a small squelching of mud from behind.

"What was that?!" The blue haired boy questioned glancing back as the hair on the back of his neck began to stood on end.

"I have no idea…" the blonde responded quietly beginning to hold up his lantern, letting the covered faire cast beams of light into the dark forest. A beam shone on where a spot of silvery blue and auburn weakly reflected. Slowly, very slowly, wood sword in hand he approached the location. However, what he saw made him gasp in shock, "Marth! Get over here, quick!"

"What is it? What did you find?" he questioned coming over to the now kneeling Link, but looked over to the side and blinked slightly. 'A Moblin….?' he thought in question as he stared at the body where blood trickled down its face and snout. 'Got hit pretty badly…' "Who's she?"

Link had rolled the unconscious girl over and scanned her body. "No idea, but I guess it's good she's not…Ouch…!" his teeth ground slightly in pain as an odd shockwave shot up through his left hand to his shoulder at the moment his hand had taken her wrist to check for a pulse. "N-Ngh…well the good thing is that she's not hurt, just unconscious."

"Yes, but are you alright though?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. C'mon let's take her back to the village. We can't let her just stay out here."

"You're too good of a man Link." Marth spoke with a sigh watching as Link picked up the girl by an arm carefully. He went over and grabbed the other, slinging it around his shoulders for extra support. "You don't even know if she's dangerous."

"I can't help it. Possibly dangerous or not, I'm not leaving someone out here to die." he responded flatly at Marth's lecturing tone of voice. "We'll just have to see what happens when she comes around." Marth just gave an irritated sigh as they took this person into the village ahead.

* * *

A new morning came, blessing the land with gentle rays of the sun, fairing in degree to be not too hot nor too cold. All the villagers of Ordon were bustling about, doing chores while tiny toddlers were running around gleefully. It was just the perfect kind of day.

Elice came out of her home, breathing in the scent of fresh pumpkins in the sweet fall air while Marth was out doing his own work. Her long dark purple colored dress delicately skimmed the ground as she made a way to another home, unsuspecting that someone was watching her. That was until…

"HEY, THERE ELICE!" A voice shouted directly into her ear, making her jump and her ears ring loudly as a boy just laughed.

"D-Darn you Roy! Why did you yell in my ear like that?!" Elice questioned glaring at him.

"Well, I thought it would be funny if I could make you jump sky high like that!" He responded grinning. This is Roy, he's a fiery youth who loves to prank, slack off once in a while, but he's actually really good friends with Marth, Elice, Link, Luella, and the princess despite how he acts.

"Well it was really rude of you to do that!" She snapped at him. "Besides aren't you _supposed_ to be helping Malon and Talon with the horses today?"

"Um…about that…I was uh…." Roy paused to think, "getting fresh water for the horses! Yeah!"

"Oh really?" Elice questioned with mock curiosity, eying him harder ever more. "Then where's the buckets to fetch the water, oh so helpful Roy?"

"E-Eh? Oh! I must've just…" He gulped looking into Elice's hard gaze, then slumped with a sigh. "Okay…okay! I'm shirking my duties, but it's only for a little bit!"

"You were always such a liar. When Malon finds out what's going on she'll…"

"SO, what are you doing this morning?!" Roy spoke before she finished her sentence. That caused the girl's eyebrow to twitch slightly a small vein pulsed in her temple and neck, she just couldn't stand him sometimes!

"I'm just on my way to see Luella. Marth told me that he and Link found a girl unconscious in the middle of the storm last night. Luella is taking care of her now, so I was going as a helping hand."

"Then can I go with you? Please? I'll be good!" he inquired hands together in a begging fashion. "I beseech you fair Elice!"

"Honestly…." she sighed, "Do you _promise_ to be good?"

"Eh…can make no promises, but I'll try my best!"

"You…grr…! Fine you can come with me, but it will not be my fault if Malon comes and finds you!" Elice exclaimed giving in at last.

"Thanks Elice, you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah…." she sighed as Roy and herself took the dirt pathway to their friend's home.

Down the pathway they took, beyond the twists and turns, led to a wood paneled home with a veranda and a few flower pots that littered around making a pretty scene, yet quaint and simple. The home's inner sanctum was also pretty calm, with simple furnishings like a chair, couch, shelves, a desk and a few small end tables, it was the typical things you'd find in a simple home, including a kitchen. There was nothing fancy about it at all.

In a bedroom a brown haired girl was sitting beside her bed watching the auburn haired girl snooze softly as her chest rose and fell slowly, a damp towel of cold water rested against her pale forehead. The brunette on the side was Luella, she came in a mysterious way to the lands of Hyrule, she holds a feeling of envy towards the princess sometimes, but all in all she was pretty even tempered, and really sweet. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand watching silently, her curiosity was running into overdrive with questions; who was she? Where'd she come from? Would she have something to do with Link in the future?

"Luella!" Elice's voice called from the front door, "It's Elice, can I come in?" Luella stood up and made her way to the door quickly and opened it.

"Elice it's good to see you stop by! I guess Marth told you the whole thing last night?"

"Yes, is she alright?"

"I think so." Luella responded shaking her head slightly. "She caught one hell of a fever. I had to remove her dress or her condition would have gotten a lot worse."

"You had to take off her dress?!" Roy suddenly exclaimed as if from nowhere. "Seriously?!"

"Uh…yeah, but…" the brunete girl pointed at him. "What are you doing here Roy? I thought you had work…"

"I skipped it and tagged along with Elice!"

"It was more like he begged me go bring him along. As I had told him earlier it's _not_ going to be my fault if Malon comes and beats him for shirking work." Elice sighed raising her hands in a shrugging manner.

"Don't be cold Elice. So, who's the girl?" Roy brought up with an annoyed glance to the blue haired girl.

"She's right in here." Luella smiled, leading her two friends into the house to her room. Elice and Roy stared for a while into the room, not like the girl really moved from her slumbering state. "The odd thing was she was wearing a tunic under the dress, all the sleeves and collar were cut off rather hastily."

"You're thinking that she knew of something bad happening?" Roy questioned while Elice was examining the dress's material.

"It's a big possibility something was going to go down, so she meshed something together before up to where she was found in the woods….Elice, what that you have?" Brown eyes flicked to the girl examining the dress, noting a sheet of old looking parchment that was slipped away into a pocket of her own dress.

"It's nothing Luella, don't worry about it okay?" Elice smiled at her friend, who rose a skeptical eyebrow then nodded slightly.

"Alright…"

"Hey, when do you think she's going to wake up?" Roy questioned after moments of heavy silence filled the room. He was just watching the girl sleep on.

"With luck she'll wake up at dusk." answered Luella with a tiny smile at him.

"Yeah, cause that's when the boys are supposed to be done working." Elice added shooting a hard glance at Roy, who felt a chill run down his back nervously.

* * *

Darkness, an envelope of nothing but black, it was somewhat peaceful, but sometimes it could be eerie. Slowly a sliver of light broke through, as well as blurs of colors.

"Hey, look she's coming around!"

"Quiet down Roy and hold still…!"

"Ouch! Marth don't be so rough with that crap!"

Voices, they were unknown, but what was all the yelling about? Slowly the blurred images began to sharpen, five people were around the room. The auburn haired girl stared around for a minute in confusion.

"You're awake! How're you feeling?" Elice looked down at her all anxiety earlier ebbing away.

"I'm…okay…" came her tired response, rubbing an eye slowly. "Where am I?"

"You're in Ordon village." Link responded from his spot near the wall. "You were passed out in the forest near here. So, my friend and I brought you here to Luella's home."

"That would be me." Luella waved, tying her hair back into a low ponytail.

"I'm Marth, the girl next to you is my sister Elice, and this…" Marth slammed a fist into Roy's shoulder, "pain in the ass that's jumping everywhere is Roy."

"Nice to meet you!" Roy said grinning while holding his shoulder while chuckling painfully.

"Likewise." Elice spoke bowing her head in a respective way.

"And I'm Link." The blonde male nodded smiling kindly.

"So, your name, what is it? Do you know it?" asked Elice as she placed a finger to her chin ponderingly.

"Yeah and where'd you come from?" added Roy and Luella in unison. The girl stared at them and slowly sat up causing the sheet to slide from her chest, but she was covered in a cut up and ragged brown tunic.

"If you are all so curious. My name is Sage, it is my pleasure to meet you all. However…I _don't_ remember where I came from…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
